


At Least He's Getting Paid

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny interns for the guys in white, Dissection, Identity Reveal, Phango19, enjoy it yall, its hard for me to not use dialogue so yea hope this counts for all the prompts whoop, short but i think i got the point across, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: The internship might be unwilling, but hey, at least Danny was getting money from it.
Series: Phango 19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	At Least He's Getting Paid

When a half-ghost works at a facility that has anti-ghost and ghost detection tech anywhere, a secret isn't going to last long. Danny blew his cover the day he started, during the moment he first walked up the steps of the facility. Of course the GIW facility had the ecto-signature of public enemy number one! It was a foolish mistake on Danny's part to think they wouldn't. He managed to talk his way out, but he had to keep the internship. That was the hard part.

It started out easy. Fetching coffee. Cleaning suits. Being bored and wishing he was anywhere but there. Normal stuff. 

Until now.

Now, Danny was strapped down on a lab table, in Phantom form, as an agent loomed over him, scalpel in hand. He knew what was coming. They had been preparing him for it for the past week. All the painful experiments, finding out what made him tick, and pushing his boundaries had led to this.

He had moved up in the ranks from coffee fetcher to experiment. What an achievement.

But hey, at least he was getting paid.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short but it works I think so yeehaw! Prompts here were identity reveal, danny interns for the guys in white, and dissection. Still got like six ish more fics to go. Yay! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
